Candelilla (Band)
Candelilla ist eine im Ursprung 2001Die Münchner Noise-Band Candelilla, profil, 20. September 2013. gegründete Indie-Rock-Band aus München. Geschichte Die Formation gründete sich bereits 2001 als Jugendband. Lange Jahre trat Candelilla nur im regionalen Szeneumfeld auf und tourte einmal als Vorband von Slut. Der Bandname geht auf die Pflanzenart Candelilla (Euphorbia antisyphilitica) zurück, aus der Candelillawachs gewonnen wird und so auch in Lippenpflegestiften der Marke Labello verwendet wird. Bei Betrachtung der Inhaltsstoffe eines solchen wurde die Band gleichnamig getauft.Candelilla im Atomic Café – Wir wollen einmal so richtig auf Tournee zu gehen, Süddeutsche.de, 17. Mai 2010. Die eigentliche Bedeutung von Candelilla kommt aus dem Spanischen und bedeutet kleine Kerze. Es folgten mehrere Umbesetzungen. Nachdem die langjährige Schlagzeugerin Dominique de Marné Anfang 2007 aus der Band ausstieg, übernahm Sandra Hilpold, die vorher in der Band Portinari spielte, ihre Position. Diese Neubesetzung bezeichnet die Band selbst auf ihrer Website mit den Worten „Candelilla was reborn in 2007“.Band – Vergangenheit, Candelilla. 2009 erschien das erste offizielle Album der neuen Formation mit dem Titel ReasonReasonReasonReason. Öffentlichkeitsarbeit und Marketing wurden 2012 von der Initiative Musik gefördert.Candelilla, Initiative Musik. Das 2013 erschienene Album Heart Mutter wurde bei Steve Albini in Chicago aufgenommen.Candelilla »30«, Spex, 2. Oktober 2012.Eingesperrt mit dem Starproduzenten, Süddeutsche, 7. Februar 2013. In den letzten Jahren tourte die vierköpfige Band auch im europäischen Ausland.df-Schülerin Sandra Hilpold auf Tour mit ihrer Band Candelilla, Drummers Focus, 4. Oktober 2013. Ein Konzertmitschnitt aus Leverkusen erschien im August 2014 mit dem Titel Heart Mutter live im Kassettenformat. Bandmitglieder Rita Argauer (* 1985)Rita Argauer, Autorenprofil der sz-Jugendseite. und Mira Mann (* 1987)Mira Mann, Autorenprofil der sz-Jugendseite. schreiben regelmäßig für die sz-jugendseite. Argauer schreibt auch für das Missy Magazine.Candelilla erzählen von der Wirklichkeit, Missy Magazine, 6. September 2012. Mann ist auch ausgebildete Tänzerin der Royal Academy of Dance, London,Mira Mann – „Stahlfrei – Edelrost: Ein Versuch über ernst Gemeintes“ – Video, 2009, 15. November 2009. und arbeitet zudem als Regieassistentin für das Münchner Performancetheater „Hunger & Seide“.Prepper, Hunger&Seide, 2013. Sandra Hilpold (* 1976) ist unter anderem ausgebildetete Tontechnikerin und künstlerisch auch aktiv im Bereich Neue Medien und Videokunst.Lebenslauf, Sandra Hilpold. Lina Seybold ist wissenschaftliche Hilfskraft am Department für Geo- und Umweltwissenschaften der Sektion für Mineralogie, Petrologie und Geochemie an der Ludwig-Maximilians-Universität München.Lina Seybold, Sektion für Mineralogie, Petrologie und Geochemie, LMU München. Stil Die Songs der Band sind zweisprachig mit englischen und deutschen Fragmenten getextet. Eine Bandleaderin gibt es nicht. Bis auf die Schlagzeugerin bringen sich alle gesanglich ein, wobei jede Musikerin ihre Textpassagen selbst textet.Candelilla im Atomic Café – Rock ohne Rock, Süddeuscthe.de, 17. Mai 2010. Musikalisch experimentiert die Band und lässt sich schlecht in Kategorien einordnen. Candelilla versucht, die Stücke offen zu gestalten und hat sich musikalisch von der klassischen Strophe-Refrain-Struktur entfernt.Musizieren in Modulen, Deutschlandfunk, 8. September 2012. Das österreichische Magazin profil schrieb dazu 2013: Der Musikredakteur Florian Kreier bewertete den Stil des Albums Heart Mutter wie folgt:Candelilla - Heart Mutter, BR puls, 4. Februar 2013. Die Bassistin Mira Mann beschreibt, dass die Formation ihre Musik „als eine Forschungsarbeit“ betrachtet und die Lieder „als Experimente“ dienten. Die Songs bekommen aus diesem Grund keine Titel, sondern sind fortlaufend nummeriert. Aus Sicht der Band würden Songtitel „von einer Suche mit offenem Ausgang ablenken“. Die Nummerierung der Titel erfolgt seit der Neuformation im Jahr 2007.Gegenfragen auf Fragen: Candelilla, Mädchenmannschaft, 8. Januar 2010. Auf den Alben sind die Songs aber thematisch arrangiert, nicht chronologisch. Diskografie ; Alben * 2009: ReasonReasonReasonReason (CD; Red Can Records) * 2011: ReasonRemixed (digital, Remixes von ReasonReasonReasonReason) * 2013: Heart Mutter (CD: Indigo; Vinyl: Zickzack Records) * 2013: Herz Mother (digital, Remixes von Heart Mutter) * 2014: Heart Mutter live (MC, Live-Mitschnitt in Leverkusen) ;EPs * 2002: Sex- and Senseless (CD-R; Eigenveröffentlichung) * 2004: Our Start to Stay (CD; empyreal (Bernhard Faaß)) * 2005: Candelilla (CD-R; Eigenveröffentlichung) * 2007: Candelilla (CD-R; Eigenveröffentlichung) * 2008: ...Don't Rely On What Others Say (CD-R; Eigenveröffentlichung) ;Singles * 2008: Neun (CD-R; Eigenveröffentlichung) * 2009: 13 / 18 (CD-R; Eigenveröffentlichung) * 2012: 30 + 23/33 (CD-R; Eigenveröffentlichung) * 2013: Fick Dich Alter! (7"-Vinyl-Split-Single; zusammen mit der Band Die Nerven; Euphorie) ;Sampler-Beiträge * 2003: Regional Total (Subkultur e.V.) * 2013: 22 auf Spex CD #107 (aus dem Album Heart Mutter) Weblinks * Offizielle Website * * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Rockband Kategorie:Indie-Band Kategorie:Deutsche Band Kategorie:Band (München)